


tell me all the ways to love you

by thegoodsides



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Trans Character, Concerts, Fluff, Happy Pride, Humor, M/M, also matteo is a gay disaster wbk, druck - Freeform, enjoy ig?, lucky strike, skam germany - Freeform, sorry for this gay disaster, they cute ig, this is cringe im sorry, troye sivan concert, we gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodsides/pseuds/thegoodsides
Summary: "This is the only place Matteo wants to be. Surrounded by people like him; people who truly understand him. Not to mention that Troye Sivan is one of his favorite artists of all time, and the fact that he was about to see him sing in person was unfathomable at that very moment."basically, an au where matteo and david meet at a troye sivan concert





	tell me all the ways to love you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic so enjoy I guess ?? sorry it's pretty cringe lol ... anyways I recently went to go west fest so I felt kind of qualified to write this as I love troye sivan. also druck + troye is a match made in heaven in my opinion (pun not intended). well ... here we go

It is a cold summer night in Berlin. The warmth of the day suddenly faded away as the sun retreated and then dissipated along with the glow it held only moments before.

 

However, with this transition into the night, much excitement is coming.

 

People of all genders are decked out in glitter, extravagant makeup, and extremely fashionable outfits. A sea of pride flags snakes from the very front doors of the Tempodrom to the far back as everyone waves them with outstanding pride.

 

This is the only place Matteo wants to be. Surrounded by people like him; people who truly understand him.

 

Not to mention that Troye Sivan is one of his favorite artists of all time, and the fact that he was about to see him sing in person was unfathomable at that very moment. He could not wait.

 

It definitely isn’t a secret that Matteo is gay.

 

Hell, he’s in the cue at a Troye Sivan concert with glitter smudged across his cheeks in an array of colors so that in it of itself pretty much indicates that he is anything but straight. But if Matteo of the past was able to catch a glimpse of what he was like at this moment, he certainly would not believe it.

 

He might have even been shocked to see such a confident version of himself: one that he could actually look in the mirror and be filled with pride of the person he was.

 

Matteo most certainly was nowhere close to embodying this idea even a year ago, as he was frightened of what would happen if he dared to manifest his true self.

 

This is why the process of accepting himself was not at all linear.

 

He had to break the stereotypical boundaries set forth by his father, which drove Matteo to cut him off completely from his life.

 

He had to have an honest discussion with his friends about his sexuality which left some unwanted space between the four of them until they eventually grew accustomed to it.

 

And most of all, he had to accept himself. This was the hardest for Matteo since for the majority of his life it felt as though his brain was tugging at him non-stop, to the point where he could barely breathe.

 

Originally Matteo thought he could avoid this by focusing on girls and drowning out the voices in his head — that repeatedly told him to just stop — but it was no use. It took time, effort, and a whole lot of self-discovery.

 

Whether Matteo liked it or not, he liked boys, and it was unalterable.

This is why Matteo finds it so funny that Jonas is by his side in the cue.

 

Because after the whole “being in love with Jonas who would never return his feelings since he is undeniably straight” phase of his life drew to a close, everything changed.

 

Matteo could finally be open about his sexuality with Jonas, which to this day he is still not used to.

 

Although Jonas, Abdi, and Carlos were slightly awkward about his coming out at first, they continue to shower him with support — even meaning the occasional attempt to set him up with very tall and muscular guys that intimidate the living hell out of Matteo — but he knows they want the best for him.

 

For that reason, Jonas decided to tag along with Matteo to the concert. While in line, Jonas adorns similar glitter to Matteo’s along with iridescent nails that he painted himself and proudly showed to Hanna stating that “even she has never painted her nails this perfect”.

 

Matteo deeply appreciates Jonas’ support and lack of toxic masculinity, but he just feels a bit weird. Probably due to the fact that Jonas is constantly teasing him whenever Matteo barely even looks at another guy, as they wait for the doors to open, and frankly it's a bit tiring.

 

After this back and forth charade between the two, the line slowly starts to creep forward. Before Matteo even knows it, they are at the front, holding out their phones so the staff can scan their tickets and let them in.

 

And then, they finally make it inside.

 

Matteo’s heart is pounding at such a rate that he thinks his chest might just explode.

 

He hastily grabs Jonas’ arm and unintentionally drags him rather forcefully into the venue so he will have a good vantage point of Troye.

 

After all of that fuss, Matteo finally calms down as they are the dead center at the barricade.

 

He looks up with astonishment at the abstract wood paneling covering the ceiling. This undeniably is going to be a memorable night.

 

Even though Jonas looks at him as if he’s insane, due to how crazy Matteo was acting when it came to getting a good spot, he cannot even bring himself to care. In under an hour, he is seeing Troye Sivan and to be honest that’s all that matters in that very moment.

Until Matteo cranes his neck directly to his left and sees him.

 

Dark unruly hair, brown eyes he could forever get lost in, glowing skin, and a barely noticeable septum piercing that slightly glints under the lights.

 

If Matteo didn’t already know he was gay, he definitely knew it now.

 

And yeah Jonas was giving him that annoying smirk-filled look that he could not deal with at the moment, so he turns back.

 

The guy seems to be laughing and despite Troye not being on stage it’s pretty much music to Matteo’s ears.

 

Also, he’s wearing this patterned shirt that hangs off his shoulders in a way that you can see his collarbones peaking out, so yeah in summary Matteo’s barely holding on right now.

 

You think Matteo would have noticed that he was obviously staring right at this guy, but he was way too out of it to even notice.

 

However, the guy most certainly noticed as his friend seemingly pointed out Matteo’s weird behavior, making him turn his head and therefore returning Matteo’s gaze.

 

Matteo feels his cheeks warm up so he pretends to cough and then turns back to Jonas feeling like a gay disaster.

 

Despite Matteo’s attempts to ignore the embarrassing encounter, he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to swing his head in an overly aggressive manner.

 

“You okay?”, the guy questions with a puzzled look on his face.

 

Matteo tries to gather his words, and make them somewhat cohesive before they tumble out of his mouth, but it’s an ultimate failure when he responds with, “u-u-uh y-y-yeah”.

 

The guy laughs for a bit, which not only fills the evident silence between the two but also makes Matteo blush to almost the color of the bright pink fluorescent lighting covering the stage.

 

At the same time, Matteo can feel Jonas’ eyes watching him, almost like he’s waiting for something to unfold. What a catastrophe.

 

The guy then asks for Matteo’s name — which he surprisingly states without stuttering too excessively — and says it while staring at the floor in order to not completely make a fool of himself.

 

“Well Matteo, normally I would find it creepy that a total stranger was staring at me for an abnormally long amount of time, but because you’re cute maybe ...  I forgive you”.

 

At that point, Matteo’s heart actually felt as though it burst out of his chest. His hands shaking, forehead sweating, mouth completely dry with surprise. This must be a dream.

And at that moment the lights shut off completely, signaling the start of the show.

 

“Fuck”, Matteo whispers under his breath while Jonas elbows him just to tease him just again.

 

He didn’t even catch the other guy’s name and now the shows starting, truly a wreck.

 

All these antagonizing thoughts escape his brain, however, when smoke seeps out onto the stage and bright white lights become suddenly apparent.

 

Then, Troye walks out on stage adorning a black see-through top with high waisted bluejeans and rather tall boots.

 

Screams erupt throughout the venue, bouncing off of every crevice of the architecture, creating an overall surreal experience for Matteo.

 

Lucky Strike plays first.

 

_Oh, I want to know just how to love you_

_The jewel of California_

_Oh, I want to skip stones on your skin, boy_

_And drown me in your water_

 

Matteo turns to the guy next to him and he’s even more beautiful than ever before.

 

He has a real look in his eye, conjoined with happiness and excitement, and Matteo cannot get enough of it.

 

_And my boy like a queen_

_Unlike one you've ever seen_

_He knows how to love me better_

_A hit of dopamine, higher than I've ever been_

_He knows how to love me better_

 

Normally Matteo would feel insecure about his dancing but tonight is not that kind of night.

 

He is enveloped in pride and incorporates it into every single part of himself.

 

He is jumping, dancing, singing along, and possibly thinking of that guy next to him.

 

_'Cause you're safe like springtime_

_Short days, long nights, boy_

_Tell me all the ways to love you_

_'Cause you taste like Lucky Strikes_

_You drag, I light, boy_

_Tell me all the ways to love you_

 

He lets his eyes skew slightly to that certain guy next to him, and he actually cannot stop beaming.

 

The guy’s energy is infectious.

 

The music heightens Matteo’s energy in ways he’s never felt before, and he gets lost in it along with the boy aside him.

 

Suddenly, The guy returns Matteo’s eye contact and his breath hitches with surprise.

 

_Oh, I wanna tip toe through your bliss, boy_

_Get lost the more I find ya_

_Oh, don't wanna miss a second of this, boy_

_Hold tight and love me longer_

 

The two continue to dance with their eyes remaining on each other as if Troye’s words are drawing them in closer, showing each other new worlds and experiences with just a single gaze.

 

They truly encapture each other. So much to the extent that Matteo doesn’t notice that the song is over, or even that Jonas is watching their every move with an encouraging smile on his face.

 

They are so overwhelmed by each other and Troye’s overall concert that it goes by with a blink of an eye, and before they even know it he walks off stage causing a flurry of emotion in the audience now that what they’ve been looking forward to for all this time is now just ... over.

 

Matteo turns to see if the guy is still there but he’s gone, causing his heart to sink.

 

“Come on Luigi let’s go”, says Jonas.

 

They leave.

 

It’s not until midday when Matteo finally wakes up to see a notification covering his home screen.

 

@troyesivan retweeted:

_hey @troyesivan this is a bit strange but I was hoping to find this guy I met at your concert ... his name is Matteo and he’s really pretty like I could not stop staring at him all last night_

 

Matteo grinned, went to his profile, and clicked follow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this far lol hdhd I tried. happy pride month btw let's go fellow lesbians !!!! 
> 
> \- leave a comment if you want
> 
> \- also follow me on twitter if you want it's @bluelesterhood :)


End file.
